1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shotguns, and, more particularly, to multiple-barrel side by side and over and under shotguns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, double barrel shotguns with side by side and over and under designs have been popular among sportsmen for hunting and sport shooting clay pigeons for many years, and a number of advantages are provided.
These designs provide the sportsman with two quick shot features with relatively low maintenance. Also, the simple mechanical breakdown features of double barrel shotguns provide the user with simple loading of ammunition and extraction of spent shot shells.
Still another advantage of break down shotguns is that they generally do not jam. Shot shells are ejected from mechanical links or ejectors that are enabled when the shotgun is broken down. Compared to pump and automatic shotguns, shot shells are much less likely to jam in break down shotguns, which include single shot and double barrel actions.
The main disadvantage of break down shotguns, such as over and under shotguns, as compared to pump and automatic shotguns is diminished shell capacity. Although automatic and pump shotguns have the capacity to hold up to five or more shells, most state and federal laws, especially related to hunting waterfowl, limit the guns capacity to hold a maximum of three shells. By holding three shells, automatic and pump shotguns hold a major advantage over two shot double barrel shotguns. Patents in this field include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,217,347; 2,736,119; 2,981,155; 3,339,304; 4,265,044; 2,711,042; 3,016,645; 3,421,243; 3,537,203; 4,685,236; and 4,989,359, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.